


Lemonade

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, M/M, Summer, deaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Sharpy had been supervising. They couldn’t have gotten into too much trouble. Right?





	Lemonade

Johnny hesitantly took the glass of lemonade that the blond boy was holding out to him. The blond boy that was usually not five years old and usually was a full sized Patrick Kane.

He looked at the glass and the back at Patrick, who was watching him with big blue eyes and a smile spread across his face. He glanced towards the kitchen where the other one, a mini sized Alex DeBrincat was peering around the doorway.

The two of them had wanted something to drink but they hadn’t wanted anything that Johnny had.

But then Sharpy, who had come over when a desperate Johnny had called him, decided that he would show the two children how to make lemonade.

But they had been in the kitchen an awful long time by the Patrick had brought him the glass. And he could hear Sharpy muttering in the kitchen.

“Johnny?” Patrick asked, blinking innocently up at him. “Try it?”

“Oh of course,” Johnny nodded. Sharpy had been supervising. They couldn’t have gotten into too much trouble. Right?

So Johnny took a drink.

And immediately spit it back out.

Which of course cracked Patrick and Alex up.

It tasted like Johnny had just eaten a handful of lemon flavoured salt.

“Patrick! Where did you go?” Sharpy called. “Johnny do not drink that!”

“Too late,” Johnny muttered, heading towards the washroom to go rinse his mouth out. He really hoped that he got his full sized teammates back soon.


End file.
